ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Klutz
Paul Tacta is a professional wrestler, know as his ringname; Klutz, or formerly Agent Aries. He is currently working for XWA where he is a former XWA Xtreme Champion and XWA Pure Champion and formerly one half of the XWA Tag Team Champions with Akira Inoshi. Career Klutz began his Career in XWA making his debut in March of 2008 alongside his then manager Jim Harlem. Around the same time Klutz also began working for 2WWF. Klutz is a former XWA Xtreme Champion, XWA Pure Wrestling Champion, and formerly one half of the XWA Tag Team Champions with Akira Inoshi. He was formerly a member ofThe Future stable alongside Doug Picel and Shane McCool. He also wrestles an occasional tag team called Dark Karnival with Doug Picel. History The Beginning Klutz had a slow start in XWA but after a series of vast improvements and the loss of his manager Jim Harlem the XWA Board took notice of his unique fighting style and connection with the fans. Dark Karnival The XWA Creative Board saw a great in ring, as well as gimmick connection between Doug Picel and Klutz, and told them to form a tag team to boost the floating Tag Team Division. Unfortunately with Dark Karnival's creation, other tag teams left, leaving the tag team division still floating. Dark Karnival is now an occasional tag team, within the stable, the Future. 2WWF Searching for companies greater than XWA to improve himself, Klutz found the company, 2WWF, where he played a heel version of his XWA gimmick. He was a sadistic stalker with cameras in his locker room, waiting and scouting out weaknesses of his opponents. After three months, Klutz decided he did not feel at home in this company and left it, making his way back to the XWA. XWA Draft At the start of the new XWA, Klutz made his return from (kayfabe) going around to world, to the XWA arena, where he found he was drafted to COMBAT along with his tag team partner, Doug Picel.This was not nearly the end of his troubles, though, as danger lurked in the distance in the form of an old manager. The same day he was drafted, he won a tag match with, now Collision member, Arsene Lupin by his side against Black Majik and Izzy Raynor. At the end, he betrayed his Collision-bound partner with a Silent Driver, then dawned a COMBAT T-Shirt, showing he was ready for the new road ahead. Re-enslaved His first time on COMBAT was one to be remembered however, as his former manager Harlem, took control of him once again. Later that night, Harlem helped a now emotionless, transient Klutz take a victory over the debuting Lou A. Quiles, but after was not pleasant. Harlem made a challenge against Murder Inc saying that unless they talk to him face to face within 24 hours, Klutz is going back to the Freak Show where he belongs. The threat was short lived however, as he immediately ran in to a furious Doug Picel. Picel threatened Harlem with an axe and seemingly got in his head the week after, leading Harlem to let Klutz free out of the fear of his own life. Free Again? Klutz went on a free man to face the Ruiner, which he defeated that week with the Klutzmission. All of a sudden, Jim Harlem himself came out from backstage, raising Klutz' arm and proclaiming that he's turned over a new leaf. In order to prove this, he made a video for Klutz showing the good points in their relationship. Unfortunately for Harlem, the video was sabotaged by an unknown entity to show grotesque picture of Klutz in bondage. Harlem then left the ring crying his eyes out, leaving the audience, The Freak, and the commentators very confused. The next week, Harlem appeared as the special guest referee in the match between Dark Karnival vs Genesius Annaya and Joe Roberts. DK picked up the win by pinning Roberts as to the sudden departure from Annaya, his partner, who shook everyone's hands and left to pursue a career in the WWE. As the match ended, Harlem looked to be following up on his "turning over a new leaf" until he used a distraction from Prince Nana at ringside to blatantly attack Doug Picel with a blackjack. He proceeded to use the help of Nana and Roberts to decimate Dark Karnival in the middle of the ring, snapping his whip and revealing Klutz was still under his spell. Harlem's True Colors The following weak, Harlem mouthed off to COMBAT General H.F.D. in his office, saying that it wouldn't be his much longer as he had joined Nana's political group, The Faces of Democracy who were sent to give Nana the GM spot once and for all. That week H.F.D made the decision to put Klutz in a match with Joe Roberts against Mikey Ratings and his own partner...Doug Picel. The match happened to be interrupted with Harlem's interference, and made in to a no contest. This leads in to next week, Christmas week, where Klutz and Harlem received a surprise package with...an inflatable dinosaur in it! Klutz went crazy in spite of Harlem's commands and charged out the door! Klutz went out t the Fatal Four way match against Jamie Starrsplash, Akira, and Joel Xavier, with his inflatable dinosaur, but despite it popping and him going psycho towards the middle, Starrsplash pinned Akira and the Circus Freak suffered his first loss in COMBAT. The following week was the first match of Doug Picel vs Klutz and the vacant Xtreme Title was on the line. Harlem revealed in a segment that, not only was there going to be changes involving him next week on COMBAT, but that he had turned Klutz in to a complete killing machine, which was demonstrated when the Freak bent a lead pipe. Klutz would go on to lose that match as well as the one to Brian Church the following week, but something odd was about to happen. A female by the name of Missy had stowed away on a plane to, not only come meet her favorite wrestler, but to also become a wrestler herself. The Southern superstar was introduced as Miss Missy. Xtreme Champion After weeks of being Harlem's "errand boy", Klutz was to face Doug Picel in a winner take all match...the gruesome Big Top Playground Match. It was for the Xtreme Title, and if Klutz lost, Harlem would leave him alone forever. However, because of Harlem's interference, Klutz snagged the Xtreme Title...but at what cost? Harlem fell all the way down through the cage, hitting a barbed wire wood square and was taken out by stretcher, as The Freak's hand was raised in victory. The following week Klutz rebelled against Jim Harlem, proving he was free then defeated Ramok the same night. Fast forward a couple weeks. Klutz lost against the Ruiner, the man he had defeated a month ago, 2 weeks before Gateway to Glory. Klutz didn't appear for his match the next week, Missy Missy revealed, because he was in jail for trying to pickpocket a cop. The next week was Gateway to Glory and the Lethal Invitation match for The Xtreme Title. Klutz came back a new man, talking in full sentences and revealing the masks he had taken off his entire career. Though a valiant effort, The Ruiner ended up with the Xtreme Title at the end of the Lethal Invitation, and thus The Freak's Title reign ended....for now. King of the Deathmatch Tournament A week after Gateway to Glory, Klutz was approached by The Ruiner who's Title had apparently gone missing. Ruiner blamed Klutz and Missy Missy for this, due to Emma's interference at G2G and Missy's coming out to help after. The two got in a quarrel, and Missy went psycho, trying to attack Emma Stacie for her rude and unnecessary comments. Missy claimed Emma was jealous that she won the Top Diva of XWA, and that sparked a woman's fire in her. That night, The Ruiner said he would defend the Xtreme Title next week despite its going missing. The next week, Ruiner did in fact defend the Xtreme Title...against Ramok, an XWA jobber. This got in to the Freak's head a bit, as he called Ruiner a coward. Later that night, Klutz would defeat Owen Sacrifice in the King of the Deathmatch first round after giving him a Silent Driver in to a watermelon. The following week, Klutz faced Black Majik in the King of the Deathmatch Round 2 and beat him after a double rotation moonsault off of the top of the Hell in a Cell cage. Ruiner, however, came out to the ring that same week with the formerly missing Xtreme Title and quit the company, dropping the belt in the ring. This meant whatever bad blood he had with Klutz was over for now. The next week, Klutz faced Jay Money in the semi finals of the King of the Deathmatch Tournament in a Hard 10 match, and was defeated after receiving multiple chair shots to the back and ribs. Klutz was injured in this match with two broken ribs, but then returned 6 months later under a new gimmick,joining The Zodiac as the Italian Mafia Goomba, The Black Sheep, "Agent Aries." 5 Months Later Aries went on to win the Pure Title and be one half of the tag team champions with Akira Inoshi before XWA crashed. XWA was then brought back up, but as a smaller company with less of a paycheck and less competition to face. Most of the old legends had gone elsewhere, including Klutz who was wrestling in Japan, one time appearing briefly in one branch of the NWA. Eventually Klutz returned in a dark match with Chaos, ruled an instant classic (for dark match standards). Nobody heard for him a few months after this dark match, but then, all of a sudden, a glimmer of hope shined where XWA was slowly dying and needed him most. Klutz returned to the XWA in August 2010. Outside the Ring Klutz never reveals much about himself outside the ring, due to the threat of his gimmick being spoiled, and even keeps himself hidden from the paparazzi. He told a member of that staff, once, that he takes his in ring personality that seriously. What is known, though, is that Klutz' relationship with XWA diva, Missy Missy, is purely mutual. Klutz is single and, at the risk of his gimmick being spoiled, is not looking for a mate quite yet. Wrestling Style Klutz utilizes a very unique style of wrestling that fuses high-flying, mat wrestling and drunken boxing. As a result Klutz tends to stumble around the ring during matches. His style is epitomized in his three finishing maneuvers; The Wheel of Fortune a moonsault double foot stomp, The Klutz-mission a Muta-lock and The Silent Driver a spiking handstand hurricanrana. He learned these styles by taking years of martial arts and jui jitsu training. He was trained in professional wrestling by The Great Muta. Titles Held * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) :* XWA Xtreme Championship (1) :* XWA Pure Wrestling Championship (1) (as Agent Aries) :* XWA Tag Team Championship (1) (as Agent Aries w/ Akira Inoshi) * 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation (2WWF) :* No titles held In Wrestling *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **'Silent Driver (or Aries Driver)' (Handstand Spiking Headscissors) **'Klutz-mission' (Inverted STF) **'Wheel of Fortune' (or Rockslide) (Moonsault Double Foot Stomp) **'The Golden Fleece' (straightjacket hold) **''Ram's Horns'' (Inverted Lungblower) **''Lunar Landing'' (Handspring rebound into a standing moonsault) **Tiger feint kick **Diving crossbody **''Klutz in a box(or Sheep in the Box)'' (Matrix Evasion into an Uppercut) **Triangle Choke **Crossface **Mandible Claw **Rolling Thunder **''Carnival Ride'' (Multiple Revolution Headscissors Takedown) **Bulldog **Spinning Backfist **Bell Clap *'Theme Music' **Typical by Mute Math **Own Little World by Celldweller **Grease Paint and Monkey Brains by White Zombie **Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence **Freak on a leash by Korn **Learning to Live by Dream Theater **Resurrection by Apocalyptica **You Know my Name by Chris Cornell **I Am by Dope External links *Official XWA Website *Klutz's profile on XWA.com *Agent Aries' profile on XWA.com K K K